fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Wrestling Evolution 2
Mario Wrestling Evolution 2 is a 3D fighting/wrestling game for the Nintendo Wii and sequel to Mario Wrestling Evolution; the game is due out March 12, 2011 in all countries. Many characters from the Mario universe, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Princess Daisy, Donkey Kong will return; new characters from other Nintendo and SEGA franchises like Link, Samus Aran, Pikachu, Kirby, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Dr. Eggman and others are introduced. Most of the gameplay is from the first one except the inclusion of a new mode, Create-a-Move. It is featured in the Epic EEA Announcements 10. Gameplay The gameplay is like an ordinary wrestling game and has as square ring in the center, but has the essence of a Super Smash Bros. atmosphere. Each character has the same moves but in variations; the differnce is their skills and abilites. {Ex: Mario can super spin kick quicker than Browser} Each character's closing signature is called Final Fury (their finisher-style move) {Ex: Mario can call forth his Final Fury move, "Star Rain"}. Even your miis has personalized moves customed for them and you can borrow or use a custom Final Fury attack. After winning matches, players will earn skill points that can update their skills in the Skill Adapter feature. Along with that, players also earn gold coins depending on how much skills and accomplished pre-set goals you use to defeat your opponent is how much the coins can be increased {Ex. if you use your Final Fury attack more than once multiply that to the normal amount of given coins which in this case is two coins}. You can use your coins specifically in Toad's Shop where you can buy new moves, skills, weapons, and more. Create a Move For the first time ever in the series, you can create a move out of all the character wrestlers and even you can create a move for your Mii. In the mode, there are nearly 100 move templates and you can mix or combine any move featured there so your wrestler can use their great move. You can also change each character wrestler’s existing moves, and tweak how you want it to be. Worlds The first 12 worlds from the first one before return; 8 new worlds are featured. Players once again can interact; every world has unique interactive environmental spots where players can use to influence their character's strength and stamina. *Mushroom Kingdom *Browser's Castle *Donkey Island *Molten Lake *Frozen Thundra *Boo Mountains *Open Field *Cosmic Dojo *Intergalactic Arena *Isle Delfino *Cloud Stadium *Mii Metropolis New Worlds *Pokémon Stadium *Hyrule *Spring Hills Zone *Dream Land *Arwing Starbase *Future Earth *Volcano Zone *Aether Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection The game's online capability has amazing modes where players interact with other Wii players up to six. Players can also use their miis to replace the characters. The same matches featured in the Exhibition mode is also used here. Nintendo DS players can upload their custom characters and play along with Wii players in a huge Co-Op mode called "Flash Party". Characters (Wrestlers) *'Mario' *'Sonic' *'Link' *'Luigi' *'Princess Peach' *'Bowser' *'Toad' *'Yoshi' *'Wario' *'Donkey Kong' *'Princess Zelda' *'Samus Aran' *'Pikachu' *'Kirby' *'Ganondorf' *'Shadow' *'Rouge' *'Amy' *'Cream' *'Big' *'Silver' *'Pit' *'Fox McCloud' *'Popo' *'Tails' *'Knuckles' *'Ike' *'Dr. Eggman' *'Birdo' *'Bowser Jr.' *'Diddy Kong' *'Dry Bones' *'Hammer Bros.' *'K. Rool' *'King Boo' *'Koopa Troopa' *'Koopalings' *'Magikoopa' *'Pauline' *'Petey Piranha' *'Princess Daisy' *'Professor E. Gadd' *'Rosalina' *'Toadette' *'Toadsworth' *'Waluigi' Unlockable characters *Blooper *Dry Bowser *Ado *Charizard *Arceus *Mew *Moltres *Captain Falcon *Metal Mario *Blaze the Cat *Sheik Uploading Miis The feature Upload Mii in Team Mode returns where you can bring your personalize Mii into the game. Now you can store up to 10 personalize Miis, either from Wii menu or make your Mii in the game. Modes Exhibition This mode features four kinds of matches: single, tag, handicap, and battle royal. Each kind has specific types such as single, single w/manager; and as well tag: simple tag, three on three, four on four. New matches like: Tag w/ manager, hardcore, cage, fire tag, and bomb royal. Tournament In the tournament mode, you can compete in five types of normal tournaments: clock trial, all for one, championship, tag tournament, and cage. You can also create your own tournament using any one of the five tournament templates and customize the competition size from 4 to 12 participants. Team Mode In this mode, you can customize your character's skills, abilities, and more in the Skill Adapter feature. The Upload Mii feature is where you can upload your personalized mii into the roster. Toad's Shop is also featured, where winning matches you earned skill points and gold coins; you can shop to buy or sell new skills, weapons, moves, and customizable outfits for certain characters and your miis. The new Create a Move feature is where you can make up nearly 100 different combinations. Online Mode In conjuction with the Wi-Fi connection, in this mode up to six players can fight in similar types of matches found in exhibition mode. There is even a online tournament where you can seen your characters or miis to compete for online championships featured in the WiiConnect24 service. The Flash Party feature is a co-op mode where DS players can upload their customizable characters and compete with the Wii players. Options This where you can save, load, change the gameplay, sound, and video settings. It as well you can put cheat codes. Related games Mario Wrestling Evolution Mario Wrestling Evolution can be viewed here. Category:TalixArts Category:Fan Games Category:Sports Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:2011 Category:Wii Games Category:Sequels Category:Mario (series) Category:Wrestling Games Category:Mario Games